


the luckiest gem in the galaxy

by evieisyourqueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Kissing, amedot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieisyourqueen/pseuds/evieisyourqueen
Summary: Peridot gushes over how grateful she is to call Amethyst 'hers'.





	the luckiest gem in the galaxy

The two of them sat together, holding each other's hand as they both watched the ocean waves crash and the sun begin to set.

"You know Amethyst, I think I am the luckiest gem in the entire galaxy," Peridot gushed, breaking the silence.

Amethyst turned to her, now facing her instead of the ocean and making eye contact with her, "Really? That so?"

"Positive," Peridot said, giving her one of the softest smiles she had ever seen. 

"So how are ya 'the luckiest gem'?" Amethyst asked, curious as to why Peridot had felt that way.

"Because, I get to call the funniest, prettiest, and strongest gem in the entire galaxy mine," She expressed, now blushing.

Amethyst's cheeks were now burning with a darker shade of purple. "Pft, you're such a nerd," She purred, then kissing Peridot's cheek. "My nerd."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in February on Tumblr. Now it's on ao3, and rewritten/revised!


End file.
